More and more people are using their mobile devices to carry out tasks. Many times though not exclusively, the instructions from the device user to a digital assistant operating on the device are delivered via voice/audio instructions. For example, a person my request (via voice) that the digital assistant operating on the mobile device set an alarm for the following morning, or to place a phone call to a particular person. Unfortunately, the scope of actions that the digital assistant can take on behalf of the device user is limited by the functionality available to the digital assistant on the mobile device. In the example of setting an alarm, typically the digital assistant has access to an alarm functionality on the mobile device and can communicate with that functionality to set the alarm. Similarly, in the example of making a call, the digital assistant is aware of and has access to the calling functionality (and maybe even the address book functionality) on the mobile device and can place the requested call on the person's behalf.
In those circumstances where the person instructs the digital assistant to order a pizza and have it delivered, unless there is some functionality available on the computing device for ordering pizzas and this functionality is known to the digital assistant, a pizza is not ordered. In those situations where the functionality does not reside on the mobile device the request, a typical compromise may be to identify an online location in which the person (i.e., the device user) can place an order for pizza and provide a reference (e.g. a hyperlink) to that location. Some digital assistants may even navigate a browser to the location such that the device user can place an order, but it is left to the device user to perform the tasks/actions necessary to get the pizza ordered and delivered.